


Red Cheeks

by doorstoheaven



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstoheaven/pseuds/doorstoheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum is self-conscious about his skin condition and Taemin loves Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cheeks

«So? What do you think?»

Kibum spends a mere two seconds humming from his place in the crook of Taemin’s arm before he sucks in a breath, throwing his leg over Taemin’s as he looks up at him with round eyes.

«The whole sleeping with the journalist thing was painfully unnecessary. Although I see it’s an add-up to his life style, come on. Pepper’s hair is really pretty, which is the least she deserves with all the shit she has to put up with, and Tony Stark’s nipples are as cute when they aren’t pointy as Rhodey is always. Also the first prototype of Iron Man was just creepy, I’m glad he spiced that shit up.»

An almost incredulous look takes over the younger’s face, Kibum can almost see the gears working in his head through his perceptive eyes. At last, with a voice edging on worry, Taemin asks, «Well, you didn’t really think he wouldn’t spice his suit up, did you?»

Ah-hah. Straight on. Iron Man is one of Taemin’s favourite marvel superheroes, after all. It’d have to be either the suit or the nipples. Kibum lets out a snort. «Of course not. But considering, Obadiah sure as hell was not in for any beauty contest. Speaking of, I fucking knew he was a crazy motherfucker, the guy smelled fishy from second one. Gross.»

Taemin giggles. Kibum takes the chance to press his ear against his chest and listen to the rumble underneath his shirt.

«I feel so bad for Yinsen though,» Taemin says, as if in afterthought. Kibum hums in agreement before a thought strikes him, and he sits up to stare at Taemin again with wide eyes.

«Shit, you didn’t tell me Samuel L. Jackson would be part of this movie series though, I would’ve watched it way sooner if you had just told me that. Damn, I’m loving Nick Fury already. Is he your typical villain? Or is he low-key helping Tony Stark with his absurd bullshit?»

One look of that self-victorious glimpse that lights up on Taemin’s face tells Kibum that he’s already lost.

«You know I won’t tell you that.» Oh, how he hated those words. He should have thought twice before dating a motion picture fanatic. Taemin looks too satisfied with himself, now. «I can’t guarantee your audience for Iron Man 2, even if there is a Nick Fury part of the picture.»

Kibum relinquishes with digging his sharp chin into Taemin’s collar and snaking his arms around his waist. He whines. «Aw, come on, Taem, I promise—no, I pinkie promise, I’ll watch it with you! So just tell me. I can do well with knowing, I swear.»

«Uh-uh, no,» Taemin tut-tuts, wriggling his finger in Kibum’s face as he grins down at him. «I’m not taking any chances with you.»

Kibum offers his signature pout just for good measure, because he knows when it comes to nerd stuff, Taemin won’t be bested no matter how much he tries. «Fine.»

They fall into silence after the hum of Taemin’s chuckle, watching the last seconds of the movie ending credits coming to an end and the screen brighten up with noisy commercials. The chips were long gone; only the extra sour worms that Taemin despised was left behind in the candy bowl. Kibum eventually relents and rather enjoys the soothing sensation of Taemin rubbing his back. He drops his pout and digs his face into the crook of Taemin’s neck, letting his feet slink back to his, although limited, side of the sofa.

«So what do you say, date well done?»

«Dates spent at home is always well done.»

«So is cinema dates, restaurant dates, and driving trip dates, apparently,» humours Taemin.

Kibum gives him a look. He is about to retort, but Taemin beats him to it and pecks him on the lips.

When they part, Taemin is sporting that goofy smile of his that always makes Kibum’s heart skip a beat and pick up its pace. He bites the inside of his cheek, looking at the younger’s lips as his finger softly traces their outlines. «I mean that as in it doesn’t matter where we spend our dates. As long as the date is with you, it doesn’t really matter much,» Kibum murmurs shyly.

Taemin smiles. It’s not one of victory, but rather the sweet, adoring one he always smiles in sappy moments, whether they be spoken out of Kibum’s mouth or his own.

He takes to kissing the elder’s finger, all until he’s reached the palm, before he places one last peck on the inside of his wrist. When he reaches out to cup Kibum’s cheek, Kibum lifts his head from his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he welcomes Taemin’s soft lips back on his.

Kibum feels tingling in his stomach, his breath growing heavier as he straddles Taemin’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. They kiss languidly, as if all time in the world lay by their feet right in this moment, lips sliding against one another sloppily. Kibum revels in the soothing sensation of the sturdy pair of hands stroking along his spine, sighing against Taemin’s lips and squeezing their noses together as he connects their foreheads.

Taemin giggles airily, one of his hands coming up with the sole purpose of running a thumb across Kibum’s reddened bottom lip. They do not spend much more time breathing each other in before the trance is broken; Taemin slinks his arms back around the elder’s waist so that Kibum crushes against his chest with a startled gasp. The grin on Taemin’s lips is nothing but alluring, coaxing him into sealing them with his own once more.

This time, the younger’s hands trails downwards to rub against Kibum’s bottom, grounding against his jeans’ back pockets. There is still a quirk to the corners of Taemin’s lips, he notices, when tracing them with his tongue, and Kibum fights a grin of his own. He pushes back against Taemin’s hands, digging his fingers into his hair as their slick tongues rub together.

Kibum doesn’t pay any mind when Taemin sneaks his hand under his shirt; his mind feels cloudy and his pulse is pounding underneath the heat of his skin; he has no mind for constructive thought at the moment. But as Taemin’s fingers trace up along his ribs, his heart skips a beat.

«Wait, no, um—»

The confused almost worried look contouring Taemin’s features makes Kibum immediately regret jumping away from him so rashly. He bites his lip, slowly loosening the strong grip he has on the younger’s forearm. Taemin slowly retracts his hand from underneath his shirt, frowning.

«Is something wrong?»

«Not really,» Kibum begins, but when he fails to speak any further, Taemin’s features soften.

«Hey, don’t look so bothered,» he murmurs, running a hand over Kibum’s thigh as he smiles kindly, reassuringly, up at him. «We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.»

Oh. Taemin must think he thinks it’s too early. He must think that he got cold feet about it and backed out. «No, that’s not it! I want to, it’s just.» Kibum bites his lip, sighing. He ducks his head and starts fiddling with the strings of Taemin’s hoodie. This is not how he wanted this to go. He should have spoken up long ago.

Taemin cranes his neck in an attempt to meet eyes with him. When it doesn’t work, he pinches Kibum’s chin softly, successfully making the elder lift his gaze to meet his own. «I’m not going to push you into telling me what’s bugging you, but I want you to know that no matter what it is, I’m here for you.»

Sighing, Kibum bends forward to place a kiss by Taemin’s chin, nudging their noses together just briefly before pulling back again. «Thank you,» he says faintly.

A smile grazes the younger’s lips. «Then,» Taemin starts, fiddling with Kibum’s fingers wrapped in his hoodie strap, «do you want to talk about this, or should we just skip that step and watch Iron Man 2 instead?»

Kibum giggles. «As much as I really want to see more of pirate Nick Fury, I think I should just. You know, tell you.» Taemin looks at him; the expression swimming in his eyes telling him to take his time, to not worry because he’s here for him and he cares. It makes Kibum melt inside. He bites his lip. «It’s just, I haven’t told you anything yet because I’m ridiculously self-conscious about it,» Kibum concedes, feeling hot-headed when he finally decides to stop beating around the bush and twists out of the warm shelter of his sweatshirt.

An ever so little sigh slips through Taemin’s nose, but he does not sound distressed. His eyes are round as they take in Kibum’s bare chest in front of him, his fingers tracing along the patches of red scaly skin by his ribs. Kibum turns a little, so that the soft touch of his fingers can run further along his shoulder blades, and lastly stalking by the milder patch of dry skin on his elbow area.

«Kibum,» Taemin calls, but Kibum feels too much like creeping in on himself to turn back around again just yet. «Babe,» he tries again, slinking his arms around the elder’s waist and pressing him towards his chest. Kibum supports himself on Taemin’s shoulders, jutting his lip out and hiding his face in his hoodie.

«Hey,» Taemin tries again, voice soft and kind next to his ear, thumb running circles across the small of his hip. «It’s okay, you know? Don’t be shy.»

«I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, though,» pipes Kibum. «I totally ruined the night.»

Taemin rubs his nose against his cheek. «Don’t say that. You shouldn’t be sorry for not telling me, it’s not my call to make. Besides, you just did, didn’t you? And you know what?»

The enquiry has Kibum shifting a little so he can peek an eye open to look at Taemin and shake his head no, waiting for an answer. Taemin smiles, whispering, «You’re beautiful.»

An uncharacteristic squeak leaves Kibum’s mouth before he can stop himself. He buries his face back into Taemin’s neck, his ears red and cheeks warm, while Taemin merely giggles, self-victorious. Kibum groans. «You’re embarrassing me.»

«I’m simply stating facts,» Taemin blinks innocently. Kibum hits his shoulder as he pushes off him. Despite the fit, there’s a bashful smile on his own lips that he’s doing a poor job at getting rid of.

Kibum sighs, prodding at the side pocket of Taemin’s pants with his finger. «Again, thank you,» he says, peering up at his not-quite-yet-official boyfriend. «I mean it. You’re very kind.»

«It’s the least I’ll be,» murmurs Taemin, all smiles and crinkled nose as he kisses the corner of Kibum’s lips. Kibum breathes through his nose, reaching over for his shirt and tucking it over his head before repositioning himself in the crook of Taemin’s arm. He takes a hold of his chin to place an unrushed, soft kiss on his lips. When he pulls back, Kibum says, «I’m ready for Iron Man 2 now.»

The glint in Taemin’s eyes as he says that, and the way he excitedly jumps for the controller on the table less than seconds after, has Kibum thinking that maybe he might be ridiculously in love with him.


End file.
